


I'd Come For You

by TheNextAuthor



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextAuthor/pseuds/TheNextAuthor
Summary: Leo and Mikey disappear. Raph and Donnie are the only two who are able to find them. And Slash and Shredders prints are all over it. But Shredder has a little twist in mind. One that may lead Raph down a road that he does not wish to see what is at the end.





	1. Prologue

I'd Come for You

A/N: This story's idea originally came from ThatGeekyGirl and I just added in my twists. I'd Come for You, my fellow authors. Enjoy.

Prologue

Slash P.O.V.

As my eyes open, life blurs and clears up repeatedly. I can make out the beams of a building. The windows are tinted, I notice, because the light is dim.

I groan and attempt to sit up. A foot presses on my chest, attempting to keep me down. A foolish gesture. Raphael will-wait! Raphael, the building, Leonardo, it's all coming back. I fell, explaining why my body feels like a punching bag. Raphael was protecting Leonardo. He paralyzed me. But he still reached for me…

"Raphael…" I groan

"See, Master Shredder, I told you this was one of the Turtles allies."

Now my mind is clear. My eyes can see everything now. Above me is a mutant dog-like being with its bones outside of its body. And on my other side of me is a man who I'm guessing is the Shredder.

"You," I growl, jerking to my feet, sending the dog flying. Shredder dodges my swing and flying kicks and punches like a champion. Raphael was right. Shredder is a monster of a fighter.

He swings around behind me. My feet move to slowly as something hits the back of my head and send me to the ground.

I pant as Shred head says," Are you done and ready to co-operate yet?"

I lift my head to look at Shredder as he walks around me and I spit my answer at him, "Whatever you want, I won't give it to you."

The dog laughs. A fish on metal legs comes and stands by his side, also laughing. I squint, trying to see what they are thinking.

The Shredder crosses his arms, glaring down at me," I have a proposition for you…Turtle."

I hesitate. Then I think monster. "I told you, I'm not doing anything for you!"

"What about for Raphael?" the dog growls. I swivel my head to look at hm. A rare feeling of fear fills me.

"If you hurt him, I'll take your heads off!"

"Don't get you spikes' in a twist," the fish, who I'm guessing is Fishface growls, "We said we had a proposition."

I glance around. I know there are ninjas hiding, watching. Maybe, this one time, I'll listen.

Shredder remains above me, ready to fight if necessary. He starts," I know you dislike all of those turtles except Raphael. We watched you take them down. You want the best for Raphael, to be a twosome. Well, if you bring me his siblings, you will get to protect Raphael and be his true…brother."

"Raphael will come after his family and you'll just get rid of him, too." I point out in a rough voice.

"Precisely," Shredder says, confusing me," the only turtle I want is Leonardo, Yoshi's eldest. You get the other two for your own benefit."

I narrow my eyes. As much as I hate Leonardo, it makes me suspicious as to why this monster only wants him. "What's so special about Leonardo?"

"Everything. That's all you need to know. Bring me him, get the other two, and Raphael is yours. I can assure you."

I think his words over. If I bring those three, Raphael will be free of his sewer family, no matter what I do to Donatello and Michelangelo. And Splinter loves Leonardo indefinitely. Those two will be out of the way. Then it's just me and Raph. Just as we wanted.

I look up at Shredder. He doesn't take his eyes off of me as I stand. "Deal," I say, sticking out my hand even though I know he won't shake it.

Instead, his eyes seem to start glowing with bloodlust. And I have no doubt that it's for Splinter and Leonardo.

And just like that, our deal I sealed with Leonardo's blood and Raphael's freedom.

A/N: Well there's the first chapter. I have half-half feelings about this so I would love to hear your opinion. Till the next chapter, The Next Authors oath.


	2. Chapter 1: You Love Me Not

Chapter 1: You Love Me Not

Raph's P.O.V.

"Raph, you're kata is too clumsy. Straighten up! Mikey, focus!"

Shell, Leo's getting on my nerves. Sensei is out for a break so Leo's training us today. Figures that Mr. Perfect has to make every other living thing perfect, too! Shell, if he corrects us one more time, I swear, I'm taking him down!

"Donnie, faster on the next swing okay."

"Leo!" I screech, throwing my twin Sai's down," What is your problem!?"

Leo looks at me strangely," What?"

"We aren't as perfect as you! If you want to be like Master Splinter, how about trying to shut your big mouth."

Leo frowns," Raph, I'm not perfect. How many times am I gonna have to drill this into your head. I'm just trying to do my best."

I snort, "Whatever! Look, order these two all you want! I'm out of here."

Insensitive jerk! He has no respect for people who's lost their closest friend! Tries to make me just like him!

"Yeah, run away, Raphael. Just like you always do when you lose a fight."

I stop, anger boiling through me, invading my mind. Leo just insulted me and from the sound of his voice, he actually means what he says.

"I. Do not. RUN!" I scream, turning back to him. To my surprise, Leo is just as angry as me.

"Do you!" He hisses, "Face it, Raph. When I tell the truth, you can't help but run away because you can't face the truth!"

"Yes, I can! I accept that Donnie doesn't like me! I accept that Mikey is scared of me! I can except that Sensei is disappointed in me! I can accept that-"

"But you can't accept me, can you," Leo says, his anger calm if that's even possible.

"Guys," Mikey gulps, Donnie shaking beside him," Can we just-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" I find myself suddenly howling at Leo," You don't care about them!" I point at my younger brothers, "You don't care about me! You just want to look perfect-"

Leo flies across the room, fire burning in his eyes. The difference between me and Leo is that his anger is controlled. Mine isn't. So I know that when he slaps me, he does it one purpose.

The palm of Leo's hand whips across my face. My cheek burns as I slam into the floor, left shoulder first. My hand instantly goes to my cheek, trying to soothe the burning. The Youngers gasp, feet away. Blue fire eyes burn into me.

"Get out, Raphael," Leo spits, "Get out of this lair! Get out of my sight!"

It takes a moment to think straight before I look at Leo again and say," You can't force me, or us, to do anything, Leonardo."

Leo's eyes narrow and I know that Leo is not in the mood for anything today. His words are as harsh as his eyes. "No. I can't. But it doesn't mean I have to love you."

Now that stings. My heart seems to drop into the pit of my stomach and break. It doesn't mean I have to love you.

That weird game the girl's play with flowers pops into my head. He loves me, he loves me not. Now I know that Leo loves me not.

Leo walks out of the dojo with a stride. An angry one. "Leo," Mikey chokes. I watch him go. Something rolls down my hand. I pull my hand away from my throbbing cheek.

Is that… a tear?

It…it must be…it must be from Leo slapping me. Not because he hates me. I'm not crying. I'm not crying!

"Raphie, you okay?" I head Mikey squeak.

When I don't answer, Donnie echoes him.

"I'm fine." I say," I just…I just need some air."

With that I sprint out of our home, and out of Leo's life. I don't deserve to be happy. And, somehow, Leo does.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Leo's P.O.V.

I ignore Raph when he runs out of our home. I ignore Donnie when he runs after Raph, doing my job for me. But I can't ignore Mikey when he comes up and grabs my Blue Fingers book and throws it halfway across the room.

"I've never seen you angry before," Mikey says fearfully but half-angry himself. "Did Raphie deserve that?"

I look up at Mikey. His eyes glow as he looks at me. I sigh and say, "No, he didn't, Mikey. But he needs to learn to keep his temper, to watch his mouth."

"But you love him, right? I mean… you're our big brother. You can't hate us…right?"

"Of course, I don't." I reply, "I could never hate you guys."

"Then why'd you tell Raph you hated him?"  
I think about that for a moment, then say," To be honest, Mikey… I don't know. I guess we all say things we don't mean when we're angry; it doesn't mean its right."

"Do you think Raph hates you?"

I can't lie to Mikey. It just seems impossible to lie to someone as innocent as him when it shouldn't.

"Yeah, Mike," I say, swallowing hard, "I do."

Mikey gives me a puppy-eyed look, sighs, then walks away. I watch him go into Donnie's lab and then go to pick up my book.

Maybe both Raph and I are mistaken. Maybe we misunderstood each other. As I pick my book up, though, I can't help but doubt all my beliefs and thoughts of my dear little brother Raphael.

"LEO!"

There is a loud crash and a scream from Donnie's lab. Immediately I'm running. An immediate reaction that I have so I can protect my brothers, my family. But I don't have one to protect myself, funny as it is.

I burst into the lab to see the garage door wide open. In the center of the room is Spike-er- Slash, clutching my baby brother by the throat. Mikey is trying to kick Slash but his legs are too short and his hands are clawing at Slash's wrists uselessly.

"MIKEY!" I yell throwing one of my knives at Slash's wrists. It bounces off Slash's thick skin, but I also earn his attention.

Slash narrows his eyes one me as Mikey squeaks out a," Leo…"

Raphs pet lest out a terrifying roar and slams Mikey into the floor, knocking him out cold.

I reach for my katana, knowing this time I can win.

Instead, all I grab is air.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I don't have my katatna but I do have a knife! Does this situation seem wrong to anyone else? CAUSE IT DOES TO ME!

Slash smiles at my gasp when I realize I don't have my weapon. He laughs, "Always one step ahead weren't you. But today you're not."

He lunges a t me. I slide under him, missing his claws by an inch. I stand above Mikey ready to protect him. Slash turns back to me, fists clenched.

"What do you want?" I say, "I know I wronged Raph but this is getting ridicules."

"Now you admit it, don't you? Don't think I didn't hear you talking to your brothers. You never wanted Raphael to be happy."

"That's not-"

Slash doesn't let me finish. He distracts me with his talk about Raph. With his talk of Raph wanting to be happy. Do ire ally drag him down that much?

Slash rushes forward. I have no time to move before he grabs my katana strap, pick me up, and then throws me into the far wall. There's a loud crack as my head hits the wall. My shell hits too, but not as hard as my head. I crumble to the floor, the world spinning. Something is running down my neck and soaking my bandana. I touch it gently and hiss a wince through my teeth. Red dyes my fingers. Blood.

Slash stomps over to me. He picks me up by my shell, then slams me into the wall. I look him straight in the eyes, daring him but to what, I don't know.

Slash shakes his head," He hated you. You made his life a living hell. I swear, I should kill you for that."

I swallow hard, and find myself nodding. "I know, Spi-er-Slash. I know. He probably would have been better off with you. But you know how stupid I am. Nothing can change though. Do what you want."

Spike just stares at me, like I shocked him. Maybe I did, but I don't feel like it.

After a moment, Slash shakes his head, returning to his angry way.

"You're right to say that. But you aren't mine to destroy as much as I want to."

"W-what?" I say. What does he mean I 'm not his to destroy? Then whose am I then if not...? Wait. There's only…

"NO!" I howl.

But it's too late. Slash slams his fist into my face, my neck snaps back and the world turns black.


	3. Run, Bro, Run

Donnie's P.O.V.

For a short guy, Raph. Is. Fast.

"Raph! Slow down!"

"Buzz off, Donnie! Before I hurt you!"

Raph's voice isn't strong. It's weak and sharky. I look to my left. The sun is coming up. I have to get Rpah back home.

Rpah slows when his foot catches on a lege. He flips onto his back. I pump my legs harder.

As Raph gets back up, I tackle him. Rpah yelps as his beak bounces off the ground. I hold in a yell as my hands are crushed between the roof and Raph's plastron.

"GET OFF ME, STUPID!" Raph screams.

"Who you callin' stupid? You're the one running out here when the suns risign." I object.

"Let me go. You can't make me go home!"

"I think you don't want to go home."

"What are you talking about?  
"You really think Leo doesn't want you home? Well, he does, Raph, despite what you think."

"How would you know? You're not Leo."

"I know that! Nobody can be Leo, because he loves us and cares for us, even you. If I was him, I would have hit you a long time ago. But because Leo's the way he is, he kept his patience till now- WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?"

Raph is sobbing under me. My hands are going nub so I pull my hands out from under him, then stand. Raph sits up but doesn't attempt to run. He knows I've got him.  
He speaks," He hates me. You're right. He should have hit me forever ago. Maybe if he had, he would actually love me."

I don't know what to say to that. So I just lightly grab his arm and say," Look, Raph, lets just go home-"

"NO!" Raph shoves me away from him. I flap my arms as I'm about to fall over the edge of the building. I get my balance back as Raph screams, "Why should I go home?! Leo doesn't want to see me! You heard him! He told me to get out!"

"Not forever, Raph. Look, Leo said he was doing his best. The only thing you've done wrong is drag his dark side out."

"His darkside?"

"Yeah," I say, patting Raph's cheek roughly," Why do you think Mikey never sits near Leo when he's watching TV. Leo's not a perfect angel, Raph. He has a darkside just like us."

Raph looks away from me, wincing," Don't tell me that, Donnie. I prefer seeing him as a perfect angel. It reminds me to be better."

I frown as I follow Rpah back to the lair. I watch hi as we walk so slowly. Poor Raph. I wish I could convince him Leo doesn't hate him. But only Leo can do that. This is their relationship to fix, not mine. I just hope they do it soon.

We take the long way back home, so Raph can feel a little better. Instead, as we draw closer, he feels worse.

"Donnie, I can't do this."

I look down at him. He has his arms around his stomach. He looks like he's going to puke. "Raph?" I ask.

"I can't face him, Donnie. I shouldn't be here."

"Raph, this is your home. Besides, Leo doesn't hate you. He'll forgive you. His heart is just that good."

Raph glares at me, disbeleif in his eyes,"Whatever."

We march the rest of the way. I stop when I see the garage door wide open.

"Funny," I say, "I don't remember opening that."

"No surprise," Raph growls," You crowd your brain with so much crap as it is, no wonder you can't remember."

Raph enters our home first, but then stops. "Somethings wrong."

I step in, "What do you...?"

Blood. The stench is everywhere in my lab. As we walk through my lab, I see my glass equipment, shattered on the floor. Feet from my table is a giant crack in the floor, spider-webbed every which way.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"Leo! Mikey!" Raph yells, jogging to the door. I turn just slightly to my left and gasp.

"Raph," I choke," I don't think their home anymore."

The minute Raph lays eyes on the bloody wall, he faints dead away.

Mikey's P.O.V.

My head is pounding. It's like someone is pounding a rock against my skull. As I open my eyes, I realize that not only is my head spinning, but my older brother is shaking me.

"Mikey! Mikey, wake up! Please, wake up!"

I blink, then shake my head. My neck pains so I yelp. "Leo, stop! You're hurting me!"

Leo lets me go and I flop to the floor. Leo is above me, his eyes are frantic. His bandana tails that drap over my face are dark.

"You alright, Mikey?" he asks.

I sit up and take in my surroundings. We are in a cage in a very cold place. How long have we been out?

"Yeah," I say finally looking at Leo, "I'm- Leo, you're head!"

Leo reaches back and winces as he touches his head. There's a big gash in his head that is slowly dripping blood. His face is swollen. His beak is huge. His cheeks are bigger than my hands. But his eyes, although punched black, are shining.

Leo ignores the injurys he has and points to the back of my head. "Don't worry about me, Mikey. Worry about yourself."

I feel my head, too. I can feel a cut in the back of my head, and it is very raw.

"I'm okay," I say, "better than you. Where are we, Leo?"

Leo looks away from me. He looks ashamed. "Mikey…we're with the Shredder. I'm so sorry, Mikey. I've failed."

I frown," At what?"

Leo just looks at me for a moment. "I was suppost to protect you. Instead, I put you in the greatest danger of all."

I think about that for a minute. Yes, we're with the Shredder. Yeah, I'm starting to get scared. But…at the same time, looking at Leo makes me not so scared anymore.

"you are protecting me, Leo." He looks at me in confusion."You never want me to be scared, right? Well, you being here with me makes me have…um…that word…um…courage. You let me be brave."

Leo's eyes flicker in the dark like candles. His hand pats my head and smiles, "If it makes you feel better, Mikey, then I'm glad we're in this together."

I smile, ignoring the pounding in my head. I hug Leo. He groans when I lay my head on his shoulder. Despite the cold, I am warmer than the sun. He hugs me back andn my smile never leaves.

It feels like we are in that position for hours and I don't mind it. Our moment ends when Leo says," Mikey, you need to run."

I look up at him in confusion," What?"

Leo looks me straight in the eyes, "Mikey, the moment you have the chance, you have to promise me to run. Run as fast as you can."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Don't think of me and stay that way till you get home. Promise me, Mikey."

"Leo…" I almost whimper, "I can't-"

Light blinds me as a door swings open. It slams into the wall making a loud banging noise ring.

Shredder, Dogpound and Fishface wander in. Leo stands. I follow his action, staying close to his side. Shredder crosses his arms as he stares at us through the cage. He looks directly at Leo. Leo glares right on back. It's like their having a conversation with their eyes.

Finally, Shredder growls, "Welcome. I hope you were…comfortable."

Leo spurts something out in Japanese. I didn't catch it cause he said it so fast.

Shredder glares, "You're lucky you're valuable to me, Yoshi's eldest. Dogpound, take Michaelangelo. Make my deal…solid."

"As you wish," Dogpound growls. He smiles evily at me, "But keep in mind, you never said what state exactly."

I gasp. As Dogpound enters the cage, swiping his thump over the electronic lock, Leo grabs my arm then runs forward.

"LEO!" I howl.

Dogpound stops in shock. Leo yells then throws me under Dogpound and threw the door. The minute I hit the brick wall, I jump up and run.

I look back to see Leo kicking a still shocked Dogpound into the cage bars. He take a look at me, then yells, "RUN, MIKEY, RUN! RUN!"

I turn away, not wishing to see what Shredders gonna do to him. The last thing I saw was Shredder lunging into the cage. Leo is screaming.

I'm tempted to turn back, to save Leo. I mean, he's saved me so many times. It's my turn to save him, right?

I would have done it. Should've, could've, would've. Right as I was about to, I turn a corner and run smack into Raph's old pet. After that it was good-night Mikey.


	4. Chapter 3: Lies and Furikus

Donnies P.O.V.

I've slapped Raph so many times; I'm starting to leave hand prints. "Wake up, Raph. Wake up!"

He moans as I slap him two more times. Finally, he wakes up right as I hit the spot where Leo hit him.

"OW!" he howls, "Leo, sto-"

He spots me and stops talking, mouth dangling open. Then he howls into my ear, "The wall! Blood! MIKEY! LEO!"

"Calm down," I scream back, "Their not here, Raph. Slash took them."

Raph shuts up. His eyes bulge when he hears his old pet's new name. "WHAT?"

I pull out my phone and turn it on to the camera. "Remember how I put security camera's up in my lab last week. Well, I finally tried them out today. And it gave me almost every answer I needed."

"Almost?"

I shake my head in disappointment, " I knew I should've put mini microphones on these things."

I show Raph the video the cameras pick up. Throughout it, Raph's eyes and face change from surprise to horror. Near the end he reaches for the screen, and then pulls away at the last second.

"He was scared." Raph is trembling, "He was afraid."

"Yeah, he was scared, Raph. But he's also hurt. We have to find them."

Raph is on the verge of tears again. "I did this ," He groans, " I made Spike into the monster he is. Their gonna die…"

"Raph, stop it," I hiss, wishing so badly that I was Leo," We can find them0"

"How!? Slash doesn't have a hid e out, Donnie. He can disappear."

"Yes,' I say, "That's true. But Slash wants you. We bring you and we get them. I'm sure the two of us can take him on."

"You're missing a pint, Donnie. He won't give up easily. Either I join him or he kills Leo and Mikey-"

"What about Michelangelo and Leonardo?"

I jump when I hear Splinters voice. We look up to see our father standing over us.

"Um…" I don't know what to say. I'm not a good liar. But Raph is.

"Well, Leo and Mike just called saying their staying above ground today to practice stealth since Mikey needs all the practice he can get."

Splinter raises a brow," Why do you look so pale and choked?"

Raph's Adams apple bobs as he answers brokenly," L-Leo slapped me. He…um…he said he needed time away from me. I kind of…hurt him, I guess."

Splinter hides a sad look, then nods," I knew that would happen eventually."

Raph's eyes widen, "What!?"

Father doesn't give an answer," I'm guessing I'll see the boy's tomorrow. No training today."

With that, he strides to the dojo and doesn't appear again. I turn back to Raph in a hurry," Alright what are we going to do?" When he doesn't answer I say his name.

"Did you hear that?" He asks. "Leo didn't want to love me anymore. I lied…a truth."

I groan," Raph, hold up. Leo doesn't think that. Have you ever considered that Leo thinks that way because he thinks you hate him?"

Raph snaps at me," But I don't-"

"But he doesn't know that."

Raph pauses then sighs. I keep going," Look, the only way you can fix this is if we get Leo and Mikey back. And you want to fix this, right? I mean, I know I want to fix things with Mikey."

"What?" Raph questions.

I sigh," You're not the only one with brother issues, Raph." I flinch at remembering yelling at Mikey, then Mikey saying I'm boring and he hates me. Only I said I hated him, too. I shake my head," You're not the only crappy brother, Raph. I suck at it, too, and I want to fix it, so…are you with me?"

I raise my hand like I've seen him and Leo do before. Raph glances at my hand, thinks for a moment, then clasps mine.

"Let's do it."

Leo's P.O.V.

I'm on my side when I wake up. I feel like crap and, plus, I don't know where I am. The last thing I remember is screaming for Mikey to run…

Something is around my neck I pull forward and realize I'm chained to something.

"No point in trying to move, Leonardo." I twist around to see Shredder sitting on his 'throne.' My chain is connected to its base, holding me here like a leash.

"You," I hiss," You touch my family again, I'll- AAAGH!" Pain swerves through my veins, killing my words and coking me. A shock collar! Shell, I've been reduced to a dog.

"He told you not to move," I hear Fish Face growl as I try to regain my breath. His claws dig into my face as he makes me look at him. I feel blood start down my face," Yet you did you stupid animal."

"No wonder your brothers don't find you as a leader. They must hate you for being weak." Rhazar kicks me in the stomach. I double over, trying to block out their words and hits.

"Look at how weak you are. Your brothers must be grateful that Michelangelo didn't save you."

"No," I groan," Not true."

"You're a failure as a leader, a brother and a son. You're family payed us to get rid of you."

"SHUT UP!"

By now, I have a cut on my leg, a gash in my arm and a dent on my plastron. My head is pounding. They're punching and kicking anywhere they can find. Arms, stomach, legs, head, repeat.

Their words are mauling me, tearing me apart. "They think you're not fit to care for them." "You're so stupid, you filthy beast." "Your father believers you are the lowest being alive." "You aren't his son." "And that Raphael, I've never seen so much hate." "He called you nothing. You'll always be nothing." "He said you're an ungrateful piece of crap." "He wishes he could be the one to kill you. It would make his life so much more bearable."

No, I think, stop. They can't think of me like that. They can't.

Their trying to break me. I can't let them, but my brain is telling me this is all true and it hurts worse than the kicks and punches.

Finally, I gasp," I don't believe you."

The two yell and turn me on my back holding my arms down and out. I'm in so much pain I don't object. Shredder appears above me, to my right. He takes out a knife and stabs it into my arm. I hear screaming but don't comprehend that is me howling like a wild animal.

The last think I see is the scars in my arm forming a Japanese word.

Furiku.

Freak.


	5. Choices

I look back to see Don is two roof tops away from me.

"Come on, Donnie, you have longer legs than I do and you're being slow!" I call.

"SHUT UP!" he howls. I almost laugh at the way he says it.

"Do you even know where you're going?!" Donnie asks.

I shrug. "No. But I'm going with my gut like Leo always told me to do. At least once I should listen to him."

Maybe if I listen to him, he'll love me.

The roof beneath me blurs and I have to rub my eyes to wipe away the tears. Leo needs me. Mikey needs me. I need to focus. Focus, Raphael, focus. Slash is trying to destroy my family. I can't let him. Focus. Focus!

"Raph, where are we going?" Donnie yells.

I take a moment to answer," To the docks. Spike always liked water. If he'll hole up anywhere, it's going to be in an abandon warehouse at the docks."

"You certain?"

"No," I sigh," But it's worth a shot."

I need to get my brothers back. I need to! Fix things with everybody. Maybe I'll feel better about myself. I won't be an accident. I won't be unloved or useless. And Leo will be proud of me, love me.

Maybe I'll fix things with Mikey, too. I love that little annoying thing. I hate that saying,' you don't know what you got till it's gone.' It's just so true and… its' painful. It connects with every person I know, including those brothers that tick me off to no end.

I stop on a roof, three warehouses down from the end of the dock. The atmosphere…it feels…out of place.

"Raph, do you see them?" Donnie asks behind me.

"No, but…their here. I know it. I sense it."

Donnie snorts, "Should I treat you like you treat Leo when he knows things are gonna happen."

"Shut up, that's different. Look, you stay out here. If Slash knows you're here, he'll try to hurt you, too. Stay here. I'll tell Mikey and Leo to come to you."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Whatever I need to. Priority one, get you guys safe. Go home. I'll talk to Slash. Maybe I'll get some sense into his brain."

Donnie slaps my chest," Leo will kill me if something bad happens to you."

"Leo will kill me if something bad happens to you. Just listen you me, trust me, and suck it up!"

With a shove to Donnie, I quickly jump off the roof and make my way to the adjacent warehouse. My brother's names are chanting in my head.

Leo, Mikey. Leo, Mikey! LEO, MIKEY!

I kick the door a little too hard. Instead of just flying open like I wanted, it whips right off its hinges! I wanted them to know I was here but geez!

I don't even get one step in when I'm tackled to the ground by a screaming, crying baby. And I can't understand a thing he says.

"RaphieRaphieRaphiethankgoodnessyourhereLeoisisisLeohesaidtorunandIdidandhe-"

"Mikey," I howl," shut up for two seconds and breathe!"

"Hello, Raphael." I gently push Mikey off me and stand facing where that once heroic voice emanated.

"Slash, if you wanted to talk to me, you could have just called."

"That's beside the point, Raphael."

"Where's Leo?"

Mikey stiffens next to me. By now Slash has stepped out so I can see him. His eyes are piercing. "Elsewhere. If you want to see him, you have to talk to me."

I narrow my eyes. It makes me wonder if, despite my angry remarks about Leo dragging me through hell every day of my life, he knows just how important Leo is to me.

I turn to Mikey, forcing him to look at me. I flinch at the cuts and welts on him. Shell, I could kill myself for this. "Listen, Mikey. Donnie is right outside. Go to him and go. Home."

Mikey shakes his head," No, Raph, you don't understand. Leo, he's-"

"Raphael." I turn back to Slash. He nods his head to the back, then walks that way, knowing I will follow.

I push Mikey toward the door. "Get home, Mike. If you love me, do it."

"But, Raphie-"

"GO!"

I turn, and walk away, knowing Mikey will be too afraid to follow. I couldn't say it. I couldn't say I love my baby brother.

If I can't say it to Mikey, how the shell am I going to tell it to Leo? I guess I'll get to that when he's safe again. Safe in my arms and I in his, as if we were kids again. But this time, I'll tell him I love him even if he can never ever love me back.  
*************************************************************************************************

Leo's P.O.V.

I moan as Shredder slams me down on a metal table, face first. Locks wrap around my limp ankles and wrists. I can barely stay conscious. My arms hurt so much. On one arm, it says freak and on the other it says 'property of Shredder.' Cut by himself. I wish I knew what he wants with me. But if he hasn't killed me yet it must be for much more.

A familiar voice comes from behind me. "And I thought I was going to get a better treated specimen."

"Don't you complain, Stockman." Shredder hisses. "Is the machine ready?"

"What? You couldn't break him yourself?" There's a loud smack that leads me back to attention. "Yes! Yes, it's ready! Pushy…"

"I want this done by tonight, Stockman. Or else."

There's a yell in Japanese, then a door slams. In the corner of my swelled eye, I can see a pink sweater.

"You don't…have… to listen… to him." I moan.

Stockman pauses, then continues taping on his keyboard. "You have no room to speak to me. Not after all those snide remarks."

"Look, I know your name Baxter. It's just…I like to have fun with my brothers-"

"Well, that's what everyone does! Make fun of Baxter Stockman! Push me around! Time I push back."

"This is pushing back!? Letting the Shredder control you-"

"He's not-"

"Don't lie, Baxter. I'm not deaf."

Baxter marches in front of me angrily," Listen, you have no room to talk. Look at you, sprawled on this table before me. Doomed to torment. At least I can move, be a person!"

"And what happens when Shredder doesn't need you anymore." I press," You'll be just like me."

Baxter bites his lip and taps his finger on his crosses arm. I relax the best I can," Go ahead, Stockman. I'll make it easy on you."

He doesn't move. Quietly, he says," Have you dealt with bullies?"

My brothers, the Kraang, Shredder and his henchmen, they all flash through my brain. Being slapped, punched, kicked, being told to go away, I don't want you around and all the insults I've received goes through my brain. So I answer Baxter's question lowly," Every day of my life."

Baxter's eyes soften." Pushed down the stairs for being nerdy. Being pushed into lockers and talking lunch money."

I reply with," Insults flying. Always getting your self-esteem pushed down."

Stockman sighs," I don't want to die yet, Leonardo."

"I understand. I'd rather lose my life than let others die in my place, though."

"If only that was the case, friend."

Friend. Stockman called me friend. That make me smile inside.

Stockman goes back to his desk and presses a button," Relax, Leonardo. It will be less painful if you do."

I do as he says. Before the shock blasts my senses to pieces, I see caramel eyes staring at me from the darkness.

And my heart plummets straight to my stomach.


	6. Chapter 5:Deception

Slash leads me to the other side of the bay. We enter a warehouse that is piled with crates, cranes and packing supplies. Slash stops near a wall piled with crates. It looks like steps.

"Where's Leo?" I hiss.

Slash gives me a look, "Why is it that you hate every single thing about Leonardo, but you seem to love him the most?"

"I'm funny that way. Where is he?"

"What happened to your dream, Raphael? You wanted to go out on your own! We were a team!"

"Till you attacked my family! I'm not teaming up with somebody who tries to kill my brothers!"

Slashes eyes narrow," So what!? All those things you ever told me where lies?! Is that what they were!?"

"It doesn't matter anymore! You're not Spike! You're not the guy I thought you were!" I can hear my heart pounding. It hurts. Nobody should be torn between their family and friends like this. No one. I hiccup as I say, "Where's. Leo."

I can see Slash grinding his teeth, "Gone."

That simple word nearly kills me. I stop breathing but force myself not to hunch over and scream. I choke out the word like its poison. "G-gone?"

"Yeah. Gone. You're not getting him back."

I collapse. With my arms wrapped tight around my torso, I force myself not to sob. My sorry's GONE! My love you's GONE! My Leo GONE!

I take a deep breath slowly, gripping my Sai's. I glare up at Slash with tear-filled eyes. His eyes are soft, like he's in pain just by watching me be in pain. "Raphael, I-"

"I'm going to kill you."

He pauses, "What?"

I stand, whipping out my Sai's, anger boiling to a point I've never felt before.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"This is truly pathetic. A partnership that couldn't even last five minutes."

Slash whips around. On top of the crates is the most relaxed villain I have ever seen.

"What do you want?" Slash growls at Shredder.

Shredder stops picking at his bloody claws and looks at us like we're mere ants. "Nothing really. I just wanted to see how long this would last before your partnership failed."

"WE HAD A DEAL!" Slash howls.

But I howl louder, "WHAT!? YOU MADE A DEAL WITH A DEVIL!"

Shredder laughs," Oh what fun! Secrets and betrayal just keep pouring out. Shall I add in a factor?"

Shredder yells in Japanese. My eyes bulge when Leo comes walking out from the darkness. His face is huge and his arms are bloody but I can't help but think he's the handsomest thing in the world. That is till I see his eyes.

His loving, beautiful blue eyes are clouded and blank. It's almost like nobody is home…

"You see, Raphael," Shredder says, "Your dear big brother was brought to me so that I could do as I wished with him while Slash got Michelangelo. In all, this was to get you here, with your partner, ready for a slaughter."

I don't hear the last part. I'm looking at Slash, hurt, "You brought Leo to the Shredder just so I would team up with you."

Slash doesn't look at me. It's like he's ashamed.

Shredder cocks his head," Before you run off, turtles, I want to let Leonardo out on a test run."

"Test run…" I say, sensing the giddiness in Shredder's voice.

The monster nods toward me and Slash, "Hajime."

I've never seen anything move so fast or quietly. One second Leo is next to Shredder, the next he's pounding me with every move he knows. I can't see. I can't breathe. All I feel is kick, punch, punch, kick!

"Enough," Slash howls. He roars and lunges at Leo. Leo uses his entire body to land a punch to Slash's rock hard plastron. And Slash stumbles! Leo uses the Death Dragon on my old friend. He swiftly extracts his sword and cuts above Slashes heart before sending him into the far wall.

Above, Shredder is cheering and dancing a freaky dance. It's like he's the winner of the lottery.

"Leo," I howl, jumping up despite the aching in my gut, "Stop!"

Leo whips around and cuts my cheek open. Oddly, it's the same cheek he slapped only a day earlier.

I try and block all his moves, but most of them get through. I can feel my mouth and beak bleeding. There's cuts all over me. Inside me, I can feel my will to fight my own blood begin to falter. I can't fight him. I've fought him for too long as it is. And because I stop moving for only a second, Leo takes me down with a kick to the jaw. I fall, letting the pain consume me. All I can think is that I deserve everything I'm getting. I deserve death by Leo's perfect hand.

As soon as I'm flat on my back, Leo kneels across me and raises his katana. I meet his eyes. As the sword descends I whisper his name so he can only hear me.

"Leo…"

The sword stops an inch from my eye as if it's pressed on pause. This feels de ja vu but like I'm supposed to be doing this to Leo. Funny…

Leo's eyes narrow like he's observing me. I can hear Shredder screaming for Leo to finish me off. My brother ignores him and I can see it causes much force. With his other hand, Leo traces the crack in my plastron, taps it, then jumps off me, and runs back to Shredder.

I watch him, struggling to see past my blood and tears. Shredder slaps Leo, then the both disappear, back the whence they came.

After a moment of silence, Slash weakly call to me, "I'm sorry. So sorry. If I had known…"

I would say I forgive him. I would say I know he hadn't known. But all I can say is my brother's name till it hurts more than any wound on me. Till there is nothing but Hamato Leonardo and me.


	7. Truth Hurts

Splinter's P.O.V.

"Mikey, shut up for two seconds! You'll wake Splinter!"

"No, Donnie! You have to listen to me! Why won't anyone listen to me?!"

"What is going on out here!?"

I step into the front of our home as Donatello and Michelangelo whip towards me.

Donatello gulps, "N-n-nothing, Sensei." He's sweating. I can swell it.

"What happened to you, my son?" I say, looking at my battered boy. Michelangelo opens his mouth, ready to scream when Donatello jumps in.

"He got hit by a bus! He- he wasn't looking where he was going! Stupid Mikey!"

Michelangelo bursts, "Why can't I talk?! Is there something wrong with talking!?"

"Donatello," I say. He looks me in the eye, "Are you lying?"

My son's eyes bulge. "Uh…um…I- "

"I LOST HIM! I LOST MY LEO!"

Raph burst in, bleeding. Behind him comes his old pet also bleeding, holding his chest. He's sobbing, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" while Raphael is howling, "MY LEO! MY HEART! HE'S GONE!"

"Raph, where's Leo?" Donatello cries.

Raphael and his pet collapse, sobbing, "MY LEO! SHREDDER HAS HIM! SHREDDER HAS HIM!"

"WHAT!?" I shriek, horror filling me.

The boys look at me while Michelangelo screams, "That's what I've been trying to tell you! But does anyone listen to Mikey?! NO!"

Raphael talks through sobs, "We should have told you, Sensei! Mikey and Leo were kidnapped! We didn't know about Shredder! Now Leo's…Leo's…"

"Mind controlled."

We turn as my daughter strives in, eyes saddened, a frown plastered on her face.

Miwa? My youngest sons expose their weapons.

"Karai?" Raphael whispers, "How…what...?"

She folds her arms, "Leonardo brought me here once. I'm not getting into details. To complex."

Raphael climbs to his feet, "Leo!? Is he okay?"

"He's alive which is the best state he can be in."

My heart jumps as I speak, "Miwa-er-Karai," I say stepping forward," What is Saki planning to do with my son?" Michelangelo and Donatello lower their weapons.

My daughter eyes me warily. "He thought Slash would kill Mikey and Donnie. He knew Raph would be angry and too busy fighting Slash to worry about Leo." Karai shakes her head, "I don't know the details, okay. All I know is that Father wants Leo under his control so he can use him on Yoshi. He knows you won't fight your son. So after Leo kills you, he'll have Leo kill himself."

Raphael chokes," NO!" He can't!"

"We have to save him, "Donatello states the obvious.

"I'll help you. "Karai says.

"Why would you help us, Foot, "Slash growls, clearly stating his allegiance.

Karai looks at me as if looking for approval. I nod. She sighs. I hear Raphael growl at her words, "I thought I'd love Leo if he was a bad boy. But I don't. I can't. I love the good boy better. And I want him back."  
********************************************************************************************************

Leo's P.O.V.

"What did you do, Stockman!? What did that boy offer that made you betray me!"

"Master Shredder, please! He didn't do anything! I didn't do anything! I did everything as planned!"

That's what I hear first as I wake up from the control. I remember what I did. I remember…I remember…

I watch Stockman fall, a big black eye gleaming. Shredder stands over him, Rhazar and Fishface feet away.

"Stop…" I say, voice weak and scratchy. I stand, "Stop it. Leave…leave him alone."

Shredder lunges at me, slapping me, "If you wanted to protect somebody, you should have done what I said and killed your brother!"

I fall and Shredder marches back to Stockman, who is running back to his computer.

Kill my brother.

Kill Raph.

I look at my shaky, bloody hands.

Kill Raphie.

I want to burn my hands. I want to stick them in cold ice. Maybe get them electrocuted. Maybe sever them from my body…

As I listen to Stockman ramble and Shredder yell, I let the pain in the back of my neck torture me and I sob.

I cry till all I can do is lay there and moan.

I know Shredder was telling me to kill him, forcing me to.

But that's not why I'm crying.

I'm crying because…well…

Something inside me wanted to kill my own brother.


	8. Glitch

The turtles, Slash and Splinter follow me clear to Stockman's lab in Brooklyn. Raph and Slash grunt every time they jump and Michelangelo whimpers. Splinter runs beside me. I can't help but notice we run the same way.

You have to listen, Karai. Yoshi is your father. I promise, I'm not lying.

I promise…

Leo's my only link to the truth. I trust him. There's another reason for getting that good guy personality back.

"Where are we going?" Slash pants.

"Stockman's lab," I say, "He'll know how to get Leo back. He's the one who created the control device."

"Isn't it just a small metal attachment on the skin on the neck, "Donnie asks.

I shake my head," I think it's gotten more complex than that."

A few minutes later, we arrive at the lab," How do we know Shredders not here?" Mike asks.

"Cause nobody is yelling. Come on." I smirk.

Stockman is at his desk, hunched over like he's resting. "What?" he growls, looking back at me," If you're looking for your boyfriend, he isn't here."

"Boyfriend?"

Stockman jumps as the rest of the group appears, "You brought the whole family!" he gasps.

Raph marches forward," That mind controller, what is it? How do we get rid of it?!"

Stockman shakes his head. "Why can't you be more like your brother? At least we can call each other friends."

I see Raph pale and slump back.

Stockman turns to me," Why are you helping them?"

I scowl," Why would I tell you? You'll probably get me in trouble."

"If I wanted to get you in trouble, I would have down it forever ago." Stockman says, "I've had many chances to tell your father that you sneak out every night to see that boy."

Everybody looks at me in surprise," I DO NOT!"

"Please. How about that time you brought him home by 'accident'? Or when you left wearing pearls. I don't think a person would go on patrol with a bunch of valuable pearls."

I blush. Stockman smirks," Face it, you're Romeo and Juliet and I'm the nanny/priest. Well, maybe not anymore."

"Stockman," I hiss," the controller."

He shakes his head. "I knew you had feelings for him…anyhow, I made a glitch."

"A glitch?" Mike asks, not fazed by my secret.

"Explain," Yoshi adds.

Baxter rubs the back of his neck," Well, he, Leonardo, he…he understood."

The conversation. The friends bit. I remember. Stockman, he changed something in the programing because of that.

"You see, the reason he didn't kill you, Raphael, is because I cut off the wires that blocks memory. So you must have done something to remind Leo of you and that caused him to stop before any fatal damage was made."

Raphael turns to look at his friend, then at Stockman. He continues, "But that glitch is only reliable if Shredder does not have the reins in both hands. Meaning Leonardo will not be allowed to have pauses like that again. Shredder had me make a remote control so if something like this happens, he'll be able to have full control. It's like a videogame. And Leonardo is the game piece."

"So," Donnie shakes his head, "if Leo is let out again, Shredder will have full control. There's no way for Leo to resist."

Stockman shakes his head," No. I designed the piece to attach to the nerves in Leonardo's back bone. The metal is wrapped around the neck bone and has full control over every impulse in his body. The only way to stop it is to cut back into his neck and cut away the machine, or, in a worse sense, break his neck. Your choice."

Silence.

"We're dead," Mikey whispers, "We're doomed. Leo's doomed. We're all doomed."

"Stop saying that," Raph growls," We will get Leo back. We will…"

Stockman shakes his head," I've never seen anybody so determined to get a person back."

Raphael scowls," Of course we are. He's our brother. Family is most important. And we're all family."

I smile slyly," Even me."

Raph doesn't look at me. His fists clench and he takes a deep breath. "Yes. Even you."

Stockman looks over us almost longingly. Splinter looks at him," Will you help us free Leonardo?"

Stockman lowers his eyes. "No. I'm…a coward. Leonardo stood up for me earlier. I don't want that to happen again. Not any of it. Leave me be."

Raphael, Slash and I are the first out of the lab. Behind me I hear Splinter thank Stockman for his services.

I stop Raphael with a hand to his chest. "What?" he hisses.

"You have to let me go in first," I say.

He glowers at me. Leo's right. When Raphael hates, you can really feel it from only a few feet away. "Why the shell would I let you do that?"

"Shredder trusts me. I can talk to him."

"You really think that I would trust you."

"No." I say looking him straight in the eyes, "I don't. But I do think that you love Leo enough to at least try."

Raph's eyes are shaking. He's trying to maintain his anger but is falling to his tears. He hiccups," Did he ever say that he hated me?"

I am shocked with the question. I shake my head, "No. He loves you. More than he could love anything."

He pushes past me, "Yet I was never enough."

The others begin their way to my New York home. Raph and I are in back, so I silently yell to him, "You were enough."

Raph glares back, "No, I wasn't. If I was, he wouldn't have you."


	9. How to Save a Brother

Raph's P.O.V.

The five of us wait in the rafters. Donnie hushes Mikey every once in a while. The little yap can't seem to keep his mouth shut. Splinter and I await Karai. She said she'd come through the back so it seems like she's never been out.

Below, I eye Shredder, who's half asleep on his "throne". Leo is on the ground, attached to the chair. He is limp, eye closed, and breathing shallow.

I want to touch him. I want to yell, and cry. But I don't make a sound. I just grip the fists around the beam and wait.

"Father?"

Karai wanders in, looking clueless. I can't believe I'm trusting her, but she hit a nerve in me.

I do think you love Leo enough to at least try. And lucky for her, she's right.

Karai must not have seen Leo since before he was let loose because she gasps and kneels next to him. Either that or she's an excellent actor.

I watch sourly as she grabs Leo's face. My poor brother. Bloody and bruised. Laying in the hands of the enemy. And somehow he's in love with her.

If I keep thinking about it I'm gonna puke.

Leo must be crying because Karai rubs her hand across his cheek. He's crying…

Oh, shell. What have I done? Leo never cries. Never. Never…

Karai puts his head down and turns to Shredder. "Let him go."

Yeah! Like that's gonna do it.

Shredder grunts as he sits up. "Karai, I thought you liked the idea of an evil Leonardo."

"No. You want to kill him. You already are."

Shredder cocks his head. Sensei leans in, his breath brushing my bandana.

"Karai, as soon as we're done, we can go home-"

"HOME!" Karai screams, "THE ONLY REASON I'M STILL HERE IS BECAUSE OF HIM! HE'S EVERYTHING I NEED IN THIS STUPID CITY!"

Shredder jerks back as if in shock," Everything?"

"Yes! I hate you!"

"I think we're getting off subject now," Donnie warns.

We keep listening.

Shredders stands," You lied to me. You've been seeing this boy. You've been captivated. How long have you been seeing him?"

"None of your concern," Karai hisses.

"Karai."

"NO! He's mine, Dad! God forbid if one thing is mine and only mine!"

"Karai, this is foolish. This is teenage foolishness-"

"You feel in love with Mom at my age."

Everything goes silent. Even Mikey. Splinter stops breathing. Shredder stiffens. Finally he says, "This is different."

"HOW IS THIS DIFFERENT!?"

"You won't understand till your older, Karai."

"The only thing different is that he's a mutant and Yoshi's son. Yet something in me doesn't care."

"Karai, you don't love him!"

This isn't working. We'll have to fight and Karai know it. So she says, "I do love him. I'm just not the only one."

That's our cue!

We fall from the rafters, standing armed behind Karai. She takes her katana and points it at the monsters chest.

Shredder eyes us wearily. I look down at Leo without moving my head. He is alert, looking at us like we're monsters. As his eyes meet mine, he flinches and his eyes seem to tear up. Everything in me screams to go to him and be the brother I never was. But I know if I do that Shredder will take over his head and Leo will have no choice but to stab me in the back.

He looks away first, shaking as hard as he can. Splinter breaks our silence, "Give me my son."

Shedder's eyes seem to glimmer with that happy look again. He turns to Leo, "Leonardo, do you wish to go with your family?"

I watch, fear filling me as Leo shakes his head. No.

Shredder turns back to us, "Well, you heard him, Yoshi. He doesn't want to come home to you."

I feel Splinter tense next to me. He whips to Leo and says, "Leonardo, my son-"

Leo yells and crab crawls away from us till he's backed against the throne. He's sobbing and under his breath I can hear him saying no over and over again.

"YOU MONSTER!" Splinter shrieks at the Shredder. Splinter lunges forward right as Shredder hits a button on his gauntlet. Leo jumps up, the chain releasing him and plants himself right between Shredder and Splinter.

"The controller," Slash gasps.

"My son," I turn to our father as he begins to plead with an empty shell of Leo," fight the control. You are strong. Please fight-"

Leo screams and almost decapitates Splinter as he releases his sword. At the screams, ninja after ninja after ninja roll in, weapons in hand. Fishface and Rhazar giddily saddle up to Shredder.

"Father," Karai says half-sorrowfully, "Don't start this…"

Shredder barley even acknowledges her," DESTROY THEM!"

Everything turns to sparks, blood and screaming. I get smashed from place to place, trying to get to my weakening father and my screaming ani, who must be screaming the signals Shredder gives him because he would never yell that if he was himself.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SCARED OF!? KILL ME! COME ON! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!"

Suddenly I'm lifted off my feet. I yell-

"I'm sorry. Save your brother."

Slash!

The next thing I know I'm falling through the air, hurling straight for crying Splinter, screaming Leo, angry Karai and laughing Shredder.

I slam straight into Leo and Karai sending all three of us into the wall. I hear my ototos screams behind me and I know I should help them but I'm only focused on one thing.

Leo.

And he's focused on me. I roll into Karai as his sword bares down on my neck. She yells and shoves me, "WHAT NOW GENIOUS!?"

I don't even get a sound out. A low rumble shakes the ground, turning the pools of water into small waves. The fight pauses.

"Master Shredder," Rhazar asks as me and my brothers say the same to Splinter. We turn to the chamber door…

Right as it slams open and the robot ninjas and living ninja's start screaming. Bodies are flying everywhere now.

Donnie and Mikey run to us yelling, "THEIR MOUSERS! THE THINGS ARE MOUSERS!"

The second Shredder hears that he screams, "STOCKMAN!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The little runt runs in, glasses jumping, controller in hand. "I'm sorry, Master! I was testing them and they went berserk! They came straight here! I'm sorry!"

Bull! He brought them on purpose. I especially know that after I see him press a button and the machines soak the entire Foot in tracker juices. He came to help us after all.

Shredder roars and lunges at our father. Leo does, too, their weapons aimed for his chest and back.

Mikey, Donnie and I all yell at the same time," Leo, NO!"

Stockman's running, we're jumping forward and Slash is roaring through mousers to get to Shredder. But Karai is the one who stops every single one of us.

She jumps onto Leo and drags him to the ground. Then she sits on him and…well…she kisses him.

I force myself not to yell and scream. I force myself to let it happen, because Shredder stops and nearly faints. Splinter pauses, eyes wide. Everyone stops moving just to watch an enemy kiss her enemy as if trying to break his control.

And it almost works. Leo shakes, eyes wide, and drops his swords. When she back off, Leo hiccups like a machine," K-K-K-Karai. K-K-K-Karai. K-K-K-Karai…"

"NOW!" Stockman howls, throwing Donnie a scalpel. Karai flips the slow recovering Leo over and we lunge on top of him. Donnie presses his scalpel to the scar on Leo's neck and reopens it.

Shredder shrieks and presses button after button on the controller. Leo starts bucking and thrashing, reopening his head wound.

"Raph," Karai shoves my shoulder," the controller!"

I nod and we run together over to Shredder, past our father who just stares at Leo's metallic neck bone.

"Karai," Shredder howls, though he's eyeing me.

I told you, Father," Karai hisses, "I was never the only one who loved him."

So for the first, and I pray the last, time, Karai and I fight together, side by side for the same person whose love we both crave. Shredder gives in far too soon. He doesn't wish to fight Karai, but if he fights me, then he know he'll have to fight her. Karai stabs the controller and back flips with me back to our family. Back to terrified yet proud Stockman and grinning Slash.

Shredder glares at Splinter, who is carrying Leo like a five year old and the machine that looks almost like a clamp. It makes me shiver at the fact that that thing was wrapped around Leo's neck bone and frying his nerves.

"This isn't over, brother." Shredder hisses.

That makes me stop.

Brother?

Splinter blinks,"…I know."

With that being said, Mikey throws down his egg smoke bomb and we disappear from the mouser fight, Karai and Stockman at our heels, and Leo finally back in our family's arms.


	10. The Good Forgive

Raph's P.O.V.

After we got to a safe distance, we went our separate ways. Slash offered to protect Stinkman, but the man said he was leaving New York as fast as his legs could carry him. So they left alone.

Splinter invited Karai home but she refused. Leo was in enough stress she said and she didn't want to make it worse. So she said she'd go home as soon as she knew her father had cooled off. So she just disappeared to.

Leo stayed unconscious for a full thirty-eight hours. That gave us enough time to fix all of his wounds. Donnie says all the shock and pain must have fried him and put him in a mini-coma.

So, I'm sitting here, watching Space Heroes, waiting for Leo to wake up. Donnie and Mikey, I know, are in the lab. Most likely watching us.

As Captain Ryan slaps his first officer, I hear a groan from my big brother. I turn to him. Leo is looking around. His eyes land on me. I smile. Leo jerks to his feet, only to fall down face first.

"LEO!" I howl jumping up. My brother hops back up and shoves me away.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I get right back on my feet. Leo is running for the door.

"Leo, wait!"

"No, stay away!"

"Leo, I know I'm a monster but-"

Leo stops, twisting to me. I stop, almost running smack into him. "You? A monster? Says who?"

"Says me. I never should have said those things or treated you so poorly. I'm sorry for making you think I hate you. I don't. I understand if you hate me."

Leo backs up a little bit, "You? A monster? No, no, no, Raph. I don't hate you and you're no monster. I am."

I snort," Oh, yes, angelic Leonardo a demon monster. How is that?"

When I look at Leo again, I gasp. His lip is trembling, he's shaking and he's on the brink of tears. I move to hug him but he shoves me back.

His voice is gravely, like he's been sick with a sore throat. "No. Don't touch me. I… I wanted to kill you. No brother should want to take his ototos own blood…"

I'm shaking," Leo…it…it was the control-"

"No! I was so angry at you. I knew I could stop but, I was so angry and letting Shredder control me let me think I could teach you a lesson. But then-b-but then…"

Leo covers his emerald face and starts sobbing. All of my insides drop to my stomach. Despite everything Leo told me, I'm not scared. Not scared of him, anyway, but of his tears. I feel nauseous.

I put my hands on his shoulders and he cringes away from me. "Leo… I wanted you to kill me. I know it sounds stupid but, I felt you had every reason to end my life."

"No, I didn't! I would never have forgiven myself! You're everything to me, Raph!"

You're everything to me, Raph!

Stars pass before my eyes. "I…I thought Karai was your everything."

Leo rubs his eyes even though he keeps sobbing. "K-Karai? She's my g-girlfriend, Raph. Not my best friend and brother."

"B-best friend?"

Leo snorts a laugh, snot splattering his lip," Man, you're clueless, Raph."

Everything is binging around in my head now. "You…you love me."

Leo rolls his eyes," Donnie's right. We need to talk more often."

I fling myself at Leo, my emotions taking control over me. "YOU LOVE ME!"

Leo screams and kicks at me. Oops. Donnie told me he might freak out. Too many people attacking him and he'll freak out if someone touches him.

I back off saying, "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

Leo pants, then says, "So…you don't hate me for trying to kill you?"

"No, Leo. I'm just happy that you love me."

Leo sighs," Whatever. Come here."

He holds out his arms. I smile and fall into them. Finally, I am able to say the cursed three words that have never passed by his ears.

"I love you."  
********************************************************************************************************************************************

Donnie's P.O.V.

Mikey stares out the lab door as I rebandage his broken arm. He stares out longingly.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" I ask.

Mikey shrugs, "Leo and Raph."

I frown and look, too, "Leo and Raph?"

Outside the door, our two ani's are hugging. The look on Raph's shining face shows that they have fixed everything. I smile.

"I wish I had that."

I look at Mikey in surprise. "What?"

"I wish I had what Leo and Raph have. Look at them, Donnie. They can go through hell seventy time seven and they'll still love each other and need each other."

I'm impressed he even knows seventy times seven.

"We need you, too, Mikey," I say.

He looks over at me, "No, you don't. You hate me."

"Don't forget you said you hate me, too," I huff.

"You know I don't mean those things. You know I say a lot of stupid stuff."

I tighten his bandage and Mikey squeaks, "Then you should know I don't hate you either."

"You sure?" Mikey says," I know I'm annoying and messy-"

"And you're just the way we want you, Mikey. You're everything a baby brother should be."

Mikey draws a smile and punches my shoulder hard, "And you're a great ani."

"What? No hug?"

Mikey smiles, "What if it's time to grow up?"

I give Mikey a noogie, "Not for you, my baby brother."

Mikey falls into the noogie and falls asleep in my arms.

I sigh. "Love you, Mikey."

I think he's asleep. But he hears me. "Love you, Donnie."

Finally…everything is forgiven.

Family…

What a beautiful concept.

Say…where's Splinter?


	11. Epilogue

Splinter's P.O.V.

Well you heard him, Yoshi. He doesn't want to come home to you.

I jerk from my meditation as the cheese phone rings. My boys are home. I know it because I can hear them yelling. So April must be calling to say she's back from her trip with her aunt.

"Moshi, Moshi. How are you, April?"

"You used to assume all the time, didn't you, Yoshi?"

I pause, horror filling me.

"How did you get this number?"

"Karai has Leonardo's phone. Amazing what he has on here."

I'm silent. Saki chuckles, "Don't be so dramatic, Yoshi, I'm not looking for a fight."

"Then what do you want?"

Saki chews on something on the other line. "Nothing. Just wanted to talk like old times." I stand as he spits whatever he ate out," Why is New York food so disgusting?"

"Saki, my son isn't your concern."

I stand in the dojo door, facing out to the front where my sons are. Saki scoff, "Who said I was concerned?"

"He's as good as ever-"

"Please, Yoshi. A boy as young as your son wouldn't go through an experience like that without side effects."

"Side effects?"

"You're dense. Don't tell me you don't see it." I bite my lip as I watch my boys. Michelangelo is shoving pizza in Donatello's mouth. Raphael is upside down on the couch, laughing. And Leonardo is next to him, smiling. That's when I see it in his eyes. A look that no fifteen year old should have.

"There's a seed there Yoshi. Don't you think now that your boy has had a taste of the other side, he'll want another?"

Anger flares in me," Leonardo is smarter than you, Saki. He can resist your sadistic tempting's. "

"That would be a better ending then the alternative. You know as well as I that history repeats itself. What is going to stop your sons and my daughter from going down the same path we did?"

"You're foolish, Saki-"

"Then why are you still listening to me?"

I pause. Leonardo looks back at me. He smiles and waves halfheartedly. I wave back, then retreat back to the dojo.

"I've seen how that boy, what's his name, Raphael handles his brother. Raphael needs Leonardo as much as I needed Shen. And Karai loves your boy as much as you loved her mother. What happens if Karai convinces a poor, scared Leonardo to come with us to Japan where he could never harm his family again."

Saki had a backup plan! I should have known! And it's suggesting Raphael following Leonardo across the world into a death trap.

"My sons are not fools."

"Perhaps not. But it's a nice vision, isn't it?"

I don't get a word in before he starts talking again. "Well, I'm going to go, Yoshi. Karai will kill me if she sees me with this phone. I'll call tomorrow. I know how much you miss our little talks."

I roll my eyes," I won't answer."

"Oh, you will. Always did, always will. Sayonara, Yoshi."

The last thing I hear is Karai's voice then he hangs up. I stare at my phone, fearing…what if Saki is right?

"Sensei?"

I turn. Raphael stands at the threshold, looking at me.

"What is it, Raphael?"

"You okay?"

"Are you?"

Raphael gives me a smile that I rarely see. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Then I am, too. It's good to see you smiling again."

Raphael's smile turns to a grin, but then dims. "Sensei, why is it that when we need to learn a lesson, I have to do it through mental pain?"

I hold back Shredders words. Raphael's love and need for not only Leonardo but his family is what brings the pain, but I don't tell him that. Instead, I say, "Well, my son, it brings pains like these so you can see how strong you are."

Raphael nods," I'm glad Leo's home."

"So am I, Raphael."

"I'm never going to let that happen again. I'd rather I did than see him so torn up."

"Keep in mind, Raphael, you two wont' always be there for each other."

"I know. But I'll be there as long as I can be."

With that, Raphael marches back to his brothers, making them scream and laugh.

I suck in a breath and turn to my picture of Shen, me and Miwa, dread filling me. I shouldn't think what I do, but it passes like a wind.

"I hope you die before Leonardo, Raphael," I whisper, quite nauseous, "Cause if he does pass before you…" I gently press my fingers to Shen's face, "God help you."

A/N: La Fin.

Owari.

Konec.

In other words, the end.


End file.
